This invention relates to bibs used to cover the shoulders and upper chest during dental procedures, and more particularly to the bib and method of applying adhesive, and packaging the bib for ease of use and to prevent contamination of the adhesive on the bib.
Disposable bibs used during dental procedures have been made of various plastic and cloth materials, and are attached by chains around the neck, or by adhesive areas that are temporarily attached to clothing under the bib. The adhesive areas used in attaching bibs have to be covered by a pull tab to prevent contamination of the adhesive prior to the use of the bib. Such a bib is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,773. In this patent, a bib is illustrated having three adhesive areas, each of which is covered with a tab that covers the adhesive area until the bib is to be used. The tabs are removed and the bib attached to the clothing of the person having dental procedures. The application of pull tabs over multiple adhesive areas adds to the cost of manufacture. Since the bibs are used only one time, it is desirable to manufacture a bib at the lowest cost. The limited adhesive areas do not have good adherence to rough textured clothing, and having only a small adhesive area at the corners of the bib allows the bib to wrinkle or bow open at the top, allowing water or other fluids used or generated during the dental procedures to drop behind the bib onto the clothing.
Another prior art proposal is that of German Offenlegungsschrift No. DE 3207883 A, granted to W. Meumayer. According to the Meumayer patent, there is proposed a disposable baby's bib, which can be provided singly or on a block from which individual bibs may be torn off. The back of the bib is said to be either impregnated or coated with a waterproof layer, and the bib is said to include ties or fastenings for the neck. It also is said to include an adhesive piece for clinging to the clothing of the baby.
Yet another proposal is that set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,316, granted Dec. 22, 1981, to Harlan A. Klepfer. According to the proposals of the Klepfer patent, there is provided a disposable bib, napkin, or apron of flexible sheet material having a neck cut out and including in the upper portion a pressure sensitive adhesive capable of releasedly adhering to itself and to the clothing or body of a user. In order to protect such adhesive, it is taught that the garment is folded upon itself prior to use with one portion of the adhesive contacting and overlying another portion thereof whereby the entire area of adhesive is covered by the garment itself.
While the prior art proposals have addressed the importance of protecting the person and/or clothing of a user in certain circumstances, there nevertheless has continued to be the need for providing a bib structure that is particularly addressed to conditions existing during certain medical and dental procedures as well as to render protective bibs convenient in packaging, readily accessible, effective in their protection and modest in cost. Accordingly, there has continued to be felt the need for further improvements.